


Come Out Wherever You Are

by abstractsta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractsta/pseuds/abstractsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are on a case and find themselves in a spot of trouble. Luckily, not as lethal as most. Maybe even some fun can be had.</p><p>Originally chapter 75 of my 'A Hundred Drabbles', but it got a bit long, so... Based on hope+travis's 'sexy hide and go seek'- prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Out Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope+travis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hope%2Btravis).



> ♥

How they ended up here wasn’t all that long of a story at all. They were just following some leads for that shapeshifter, donned their fed suits, and wound up here, in this fucking  _mansion_ where there was a party in full swing, and by the looks of it, it had been going on for at least two days previous. Oh, to be rich and debauched.

Well. At least rich. Dean supposed he got the debauched part all covered.

Their intentions, Dean, Sam and Cas’s, had been to go in, ask a few questions and make a hasty retreat, but that hadn’t gone quite according to plan, since the Lady of the house, some old-money- type, had popped a ‘glass of bubbly’ in each of their hands and insisted that more was merrier. That was three glasses ago, and there was no end in sight. The woman wouldn’t take no for an answer either, so they’d apparently agreed to join the party for dinner.

They were in the living area, or that’s what Dean supposed it was since there was a massive flat screen TV in the room, and about fourteen people were mingling with each other, lots of white smiles that of a shark and thrown back heads in fake laughs. Splendid.

“Everyone! Everyone!” The Lady of the house, ‘Call me Evelyn, dear,’ was trying to get their attention. She looked excited, actually bouncing lightly on her heels, and either the champagne was making her blush, or she was  _really_  into what she was about to say next.

“Everyone!” Evelyn repeated cheerfully, glancing around the room to confirm everyone was looking at her. “There’s still time before dinner, so I thought we should play…” If she didn’t have the glass in her hand, Dean could’ve sword she’s clapped in excitement. “A game!”

A murmur went through the room, some people perking up, some trying to dwindle down into nothing, and some, like Cas, for example, staying in place, not really understanding what was going on. Dean just groaned and slumped further down into the couch.

“We’re going to play hide and go seek!” Evelyn actually bounced this time with her announcement, sloshing some of her drink on the floor, and taking a sip after the fact. “I’ll even volunteer to be the first to search! It’s my house, I should be able to find you all in no time at all,” she smirked drunkenly, winked at one of the younger men, and sipped from her glass again.

A glance to Sam’s direction nearly sent Dean into stitches. The man looked so stricken it was hilarious, and Dean kind of felt for him. Where was he going to hide his massive Sasquatch self? Behind a curtain? Not that Dean or Cas fared any better, but they at least had a chance… Wait a second. They were actually doing this, instead of hightailing it out of here. For what?

Dean didn’t get an answer to his inner questioning before Evelyn had set down the glass and was actually clapping and explaining that he would count to a hundred, and the last person to be found would be the winner. Outside of the house was out of bounds, but hiding anywhere in the house was fine, as long as they didn’t bother the help.

It seemed cut and dry to Dean, so he figured Cas got the rules too. They were actually doing this. Playing hide and go seek with a bunch of strangers with silver spoons in their mouths. Brilliant.

Evelyn turned to face the wall, closing her eyes and starting to count slowly, everybody shooting out of their seats and starting to scramble for a hiding place. So did Dean.

He was a few steps away from the couch when he realized Cas wasn’t beside him, or hadn’t moved at all, so Dean went back. “Dude. You’re supposed to go hide.”

“I’m aware. I’m just looking for the best place to hide in,” Cas was nonplussed by Dean’s franticness.

“By sitting there?”

“Yes. Though I’m going to move now, and I suggest you come with me. We might win.”

“We could win?” Dean did not just get excited about that. What was  _wrong_  with him? “Let’s go!”

Cas led the way to the stairway, up to the second floor and down a corridor, then stopped at an unassuming looking door and yanked it open, revealing a broom closet that could fit in two grown men if they  _really_  made an effort. So they did.

Dean and Cas squeezed into the small space and Cas pulled the door shut after them. “What do we do now?” Cas asked, quiet.

“We wait.”

“We wait. For how long?”

“Until Evelyn comes and finds us. That’s the rules.”

“But it’s going to be a long wait. Are you sure we should not just grab Sam and leave?”

“And  _not_  win this game? No!”

“Alright.”

They stood in the broom closet for a while, shifting weight from one foot to another, then back again, before Cas shifted a breath away from Dean, facing him directly. Without a word, he kissed Dean, who returned it, surprised, but always happy to comply.

“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean whispered when Cas’s hands started to roam under Dean’s jacket.

“Passing the time. Evelyn won’t find us in the next forty minutes, at least.”

“Huh. That is a long time to be standing around.”

“Yes, so I suggest we make good use of the time and start kissing now. That way we can both orgasm and go find an easier hiding place in less than twenty minutes. Unless you want to stay here.”

Sometimes, Cas’s pillow talk could use some brushing up, but it always seemed to do the trick with Dean. Especially with Cas’s hand pressing to the front of his slacks and rubbing his cock through the cloth.

“That sounds like a plan,” Dean kissed Cas, opening his belt and pushing his hips against Cas’s.

There wasn’t much room at all, so they were limited to thrusting their hands down each other’s pants, but it was also a thrill. Dean didn’t think Cas was wrong with his estimation, but it was always possible someone would come in, needing something from the closet, something Cas didn’t take into account, and it made the hair in the back of Dean’s head stand up.

This was nice. Macking with his angel, feeling his hard-on against his palm, the wet spot in his briefs where he was leaking precome, obviously as turned on by the situation as Dean was. Dean too his hand away from between them, pushing his cock flush against Cas’s, rubbing him against it hard.

Cas was on board, grabbing Dean’s hips with one hand and wrapping his other around Dean’s waist, swallowing down all Dean's noises and trusting Dean to do the same for him.

Dean’s hands slid down to Cas’s ass, bringing him impossibly closer, their clothed cocks pressed together, but there were still clothes between them.

Frustrated with that, Cas moved fast, opening buttons and yanking both their pants mid-thigh, then crushing them back together again, now so much closer than before, naked flesh meeting, the heat between them impossible to handle soundlessly, but only a mewl escaped Cas’s lips before Dean’s were on his, devouring all sounds Cas made.

It was frantic, their cocks sliding against each other, against their bellies, their breaths shared and their hands seeking for skin under shirts, Cas’s fingers finding their way down the crevice of Dean’s ass and lower, until the tip of his middle finger was at Dean’s hole, applying pressure but not intruding. Cas was just circling the furled opening, making Dean gasp for air and come on their stomachs, panting Cas’s name almost soundlessly.

Quickly, Dean gathered his come on his palm and took Cas in hand, a few fast strokes, and Cas was gritting his teeth, swallowing Dean’s name he was about to holler to the world, cock pumping hot come on Dean’s wrist, and finally slumping his head down to Dean’s shoulder. Just for a minute. He just needed a minute.

Dean dropped a hand to the back of Cas’s head, sighing; “You’re incredible, Cas. You know that?” Cas answered with a kiss.

The men went to dress themselves up again, Dean swiping Cas’s come on his sock in his haste, and just in time too, as they heard footsteps coming closer.

The door opened at the exact same moment Cas had tucked his shirt back in his slacks, the men standing there like two deer in headlights, and there was Evelyn, beaming at them; “Found you!”

Cas and Dean smiled benevolently, properly miffed at being found, and follower Evelyn’s instructions to join the others downstairs. There was still someone Evelyn hadn’t found, so they were welcome to help themselves for an aperitif.

Going down the stairs, something occurred to Dean; “You said we had forty minutes. Cas, that was barely fifteen!”

“I may have miscalculated,” Cas said out loud, but the look on his face spoke volumes. Dean tried had to fight his grin but lost the battle. He was speechless. Every day, there was something Cas surprised him with, some new aspect came around and left him reeling. Every single day. Dean knew he’d never have a dull day for the rest of his life.

Mulling on this revelation, Dean stepped into the living room and found the vast majority of the guests there, slightly bored expressions on their rich faces. There was only one person Evelyn still hadn’t found.

Sam.

***


End file.
